Chucky and Mary
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Young Mary Barclay, (now ten years old) is now a superstar in training. After her mother's death, Chucky and Tiffany are next in line to raise the now orphaned child. That is until a mysterious stranger claiming to be her real father shows up and threatens to take her away for good! Tiffany must now prove to Chucky that if you just follow your heart, miraculous things can happen!
1. Chapter 1

Chucky and Mary

Description; The unlikely friendship between a girl and her killer doll continues in part three of the Chucky series. Young Mary Barclay, (now ten years old) is now a superstar in training. After her mother's death, Chucky and Tiffany are next in line to raise the now orphaned child. That is until a mysterious stranger claiming to be her real father shows up and threatens to take her away for good! Tiffany must now prove to Chucky that if you just follow your heart, miraculous things can happen!

Chapter One; Friends For Life

"Cannonball!" Glen shouted as he jumped off the edge of the diving board and making quite a splash. "Hey, watch it!" Chucky (who was wearing thick black sunglasses, light blue swimming trunks, and black and white sandals) exclaimed as he sat upon his lawn chair drinking his martini. "Oh come on Chucky this is the pool, you're going to get wet anyway." Tiffany (who was wearing a white bathing suit with black stripes) said looking over at the chair next to her. "Yeah, I know, but I don't want it to be while I'm working on my tan." He told her while he folded his elbows behind his head as Tiffany simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you know what I just realized?" she questioned him. "What?" he asked her back. "Isn't it strange that this is Mary's birthday party but she isn't around?" she questioned. "Hey, you're right. That is strange, I wonder where she could be, I mean it's about time for her to perform her new song." Chucky said. For just recently, Mary and her two best friends from school Sarah and Katie had formed a new girl band called ABC. Mary was one of the lead singers, and Chucky was her manager. "Oh, I found her, she over there by the waterslide." Tiffany began with a giggle. "And it looks like she has a new friend with her." She said.

"What!?" Chucky cried with horrified astonishment as he peered down off the rim of his sunglasses at them. "That looks like the DJ!" he exclaimed as she saw the two of them holding hands while they waited in line for the waterslide. "Oh Chucky, Mary's not a little girl anymore. She's growing up, and it's perfectly normal for her to start having crushes." Tiffany explained. "Oh you have _got_ to be fuckin kidding me." He began. "She hasn't even lost all her baby teeth yet." He said as Mary squealed while she slid down the long twisty slide while riding on top of her mat. "Woohoo!" she cried before she made a humungous splash into the water.

"Gee it's getting late, maybe you better start getting the girls ready." Tiffany said. "Now that's the greatest thing I've heard you say in a long time." Chucky said before he placed his drink upon the tiny table next to him and took off his sunglasses and set them next to it before getting up and walking over to Mary. "Hey you, out of the pool we have work to do." He said as he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Alright, alright, don't get your swim trunks in a knot." Mary answered as she swam towards the ladder and climbed out of the water.

"Where's Sarah and Katie?" Chucky asked her. "I think they went to the bathroom." She answered. "Well find them and tell them to get their asses out here!" he yelled. "Come on Chucky, lighten up already would ya?" Mary questioned as she placed her hair back over her shoulder so it was out of her face. "Lighten up!? I'm your manager! That means I'm the boss of you and you do what I say!" he shouted. "Yeah, but there was a time when you were also my friend. But I don't know, ever since you became my manager you're just not that much fun to be around anymore." She told him.

"So what? Are you saying that you're firing me!?" he snapped. "Well if you're going to do is yell at me all the time, then yes." She told him. "Fine! See if I care!" Chucky said as he threw his arms up into the air and turned his back to her with a fold of his arms. "Fine!" she yelled back turning her back towards him as well. Meanwhile, Glen who had just been coming back from the restrooms seemed to notice that something was wrong. "Dad, Mary, what's going on?" he began. "Are you guys having a fight?" he questioned as he looked from one person to the other.

"Yeah well he started it!" Mary cried as she quickly spun back around and pointed a finger at him. "No I didn't, I was just trying to do my job!" Chucky yelled with a quick shake of his head as the two turned to face each other and started bickering into what seemed like a bunch of loud nonsense to everyone else. Glen gave a loud gasp as the pool became silent and everyone stopped to stare at them. "That's enough!" he yelled accidentally causing some glasses on a nearby table to shatter. Chucky and Mary stopped arguing and turned to look at him.

"I thought you two were best friends. But if you're going to let as something as stupid like this come between you, then maybe you're not as good of friends as I thought." He told them. "Uh gee,.. well umm,.. that's interesting." Chucky said. "You know what your _real_ problem is Dad? Mary's growing up and moving on with her life and you can't take the fact that it's not going to always involve you anymore." Glen told him. "Don't be fuckin ridiculous." Chucky said with a roll of his eyes and another fold of his arms.

"And you," Glen began as he gave a little shove at Mary. "Your real problem is that you can't take the fact that he still has authority over you even though he isn't your real father." He told her as she simply just looked back at him before she ran away. "Well now you've done it!" Chucky snapped. "Look Father I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make her feel bad. I just wanted to help because I can't stand to see you guys fighting." He admitted. "Glen," his father began with a sigh. "we're a family remember? And even though we may fight you do know that we still love each other don't you?" he questioned.

"Yes, I do. But that's why I don't think you should be telling me about it, when Mary's right over there." Glen said as he pointed over to the bench. "You're right, we need to work this out. I'll go talk to her." He agreed before he walked away. Chucky heaved a sigh before he climbed up on the bench to join her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No," she began. "Look Mary, Glen's right. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, it's just that when Tiffany told me that you were over there with a boy I flipped. It's hard for me to grab onto the concept that you're growing up." He admitted.

"Yeah and without my father." Mary said. "I mean you're a great friend Chucky, and you know I've always loved you like a father. But at the end of the day we both know that you're just a doll and that my real father is gone and he's never coming back." She told him. "Look Mary, the only thing that died was his body. You see when you die your soul splits in two. One piece of it either goes to the good place, or the bad place, and the other part of it stays inside you forever. And I _know_ for a fact that Andy went to the good place. So you see, he's always watching over you." He told her before placing his hand upon her shoulder and looking at her lovingly.

"I thought you didn't believe in stupid stuff like that." She said. "I didn't use to," he began. "until one little girl proved me wrong." He said. "So what do you say, friends?" he questioned as he extended his fist into the air. "Friends." Mary agreed after a moment as the two of them bumped their fists together and broke them apart inside the air. "Whoosh!" they cried together as the two of them exchanged smiles. "So what do you say? Will you give me another shot as your manager?" Chucky questioned. "Alright come on, let's go get the other girls." Mary said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Lost Dog

I'm sorry if the song is a little hard to follow but I hope you can tell who's singing what and obviously it's called pool party.

Well, this series was _almost_ going to be cancelled because I wasn't sure how many people actually like it, but considering the reviews and favorites, and the fact that I feel like this is something I was born to do,.. I listened to the encouraging words of my mother and fiancée and decided to continue since I really do love to write. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Oh and by the way, this song actually belongs to me because I wrote it especially for this. So please enjoy it along with this chapter. And as always your feedback would greatly be appreciated. But I forgot that the most important thing is doing what you love, and I won't EVER try to give up on it again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!?" Chucky exclaimed into the microphone. "Here right now give their debut of their new song, it's ABC!" he cried inside an announcer's voice while waving his hand down through the air as he moved aside and let Mary and her friends pass him. Sarah had been Mary's best friend for a few years now, after she finally got the courage to stand up to her big brother. However Katie was relatively new as she had just moved to America from China after getting adopted by her new American parents.

"Hey girls!" Mary cried into the microphone. "Hi Mary." Sarah and Katie said into their own microphones. "It sure is a nice hot summer day, what do you want to do?" she asked them. "I think we should have a pool party." Katie responded before she started to sing. "Oh! Oh!" she sung. "Oh! Oh! Whoa—oh!" the other two girls echoed before Katie continued to sing while other two started to dance behind her.

 _Katie; It's a hot summer day, and we're too cool for sch-ool._

 _Everyone; No going back, we'll just head down to the p-ool._

"We'll make a splash for this big birthday bash!" Katie exclaimed.

 _Chorus_

 _All Three; Come on everyone, let's have some fun in the s-un! No going back until the day is d-one! Diving board, waterslide, we got it all!_

 _Mary; Yeah we got it all!_

"It sure is cool down by the pool." Katie began. "I think we'll have a pool party." She said. "Yeah!" she sung. "A pool party!"

 _Mary and Sarah; Pool Party!_

"Come on girls let's have a pool party." She said.

 _All; Swim! Swim! Doo-wap! Swim! Swim! Doo-wap!_

 _Mary; Well water play sure is fun, when you're out all day under the hot summer sun._

 _Katie and Sarah; Hot summer sun!_

 _Mary; Let's stay all day, where all we have to do is play, and we'll keep on partying until the some comes up!_

 _Chorus_

"Yeah let's have a pool party." Katie said.

Everyone cheered and applauded as soon as the song was over. Mary did a cannon ball off the diving board and into the pool making a gigantic splash. The screams and cheers grew louder as Mary came back up to the surface and some people even started to whistle. After the pool party was over, everyone met back out in the parking lot.

"Wow, you girls really were great." Tiffany told them. "Yeah, but now it's time for them to go home and go to bed." Kristen said. "I think we're all ready for bed." Chucky said with a yawn and a gigantic stretch before going to his own car. For ever since they had gotten married, Chucky and Tiffany moved into their own home just about around the block from Mary's. "Mom, can I sleepover Chucky's tonight?" Mary asked her mother. "Well, that's up to Chucky." She answered as she turned to look over at him.

Chucky and Tiffany just simply exchanged looks. "I don't think tonight is really the best night, we have some stuff going on." Chucky told her. "Like what?" she asked him. "Well, Tiffany hasn't been feeling too good lately and so I think I'm going to have to schedule her a doctor's appointment for tomorrow." He explained. "We'll do it some other time though, I promise." He said as he pushed the unlock button on the keypad on his (bright red) mustang convertible.

"Okay, when will I see you again?" Mary asked him. "Pretty soon if I'm lucky, but right now I'm in the process of teaching Tiffany how to drive, and I have to go over James' house in order to do it because there is no way in hell that I'm letting her touch my car." He explained. "When I'm old enough will you teach _me_ how to drive?" Mary asked him. "Yeah sure kid, but right now I have to go. Love you, and be good for your mother alright?" he questioned. "Alright, goodbye Chucky." She told him with a small wave before she watched Chucky and Tiffany climb inside (the driver's seat and the passenger's seat) before Chucky turned on the engine and started to pull away.

Mary watched the headlights flashed on as the car began to drive away. "I really miss them." She said as she looked up at her mother. "I know you do sweetheart, but it's not like they're that far away from us." Her mother answered. "I know, where's Glen?" she asked. "I think he already left, but don't worry you'll probably see him tomorrow since he lives right next-door to us." She said before taking ahold of her daughter's hand. "Yeah, but pretty soon _he's_ going away to college." She said as they started walking through the parking lot together. "Yeah that's true, but he'll be back." Her mother told her.

 _….._

Meanwhile Tiffany was smoking on a cigarette while Chucky drove down the highway. "You better watch out, road construction up ahead." Tiffany told him when suddenly she saw a small little animal come into the headlights. "Chucky look out!" Tiffany cried as Chucky grabbed ahold of the wheel tightly and slammed on the brakes coming to a skidded stop. "What the hell was that!?" he cried when suddenly the two of them heard a little puppy whimper and a yelp of pain.

"Oh my God." Chucky said anxiously as the two of them threw off their seatbelts and dashed out of the car. Sure enough, there was a little black and brown puppy laying down on the road in front of them. He gave another loud whimper before slowly lifting his head and looking back at Chucky and Tiffany. "Oh no, poor thing." Tiffany said as Chucky quickly rushed over to the dog who rested his head once again. "Tiffany, go back into the car and get me my towel. He's bleeding all over the place." He said as he bent down and slowly removed his paw from under his tire.

Tiffany nodded and quickly ran back over to the car. In a moment she returned with a light blue towel. "It's still a little wet." She told him. "That's alright, I can use it to clean his wounds a little bit before I find an animal hospital to take him to." He answered as he took the towel from her and started dabbing at the blood a little before wrapping the dog up and carrying him back over to the car. "It's alright," he began as he placed him into the backseat. "You're going to be alright, I'm going to get you some help." He told him before shutting the door tightly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; A New Member Of The Family

Chucky quickly pulled into the Hackensack animal hospital parking lot. He quickly turned off his headlights before turning off the engine and ran inside with the puppy all bundled up inside his towel. "Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked him as he brought the puppy up to the front desk. "I sure hope so. This little guy walked out right in front of me when I was on the road." Chucky explained. "I see, well he doesn't look too bad, but I don't see a collar on him so that must mean that he's a stray." She said.

"I know, but if you promise to help him, I'll pay for his medical bill." Chucky told her. "Well alright, but that doesn't mean that his chances at life are any better. I mean since he doesn't have a collar he'll legally have to be sent to the pound, and even though he's cute and that helps his chances for adoption, it doesn't guarantee it." She told him. "Yes it will," Chucky began. "I'll take him." He said as he turned over to Tiffany. "Are you nuts!?" she snapped inside a whisper.

"We can't take a dog home that we don't know anything about! Besides, he'll eat the furniture and chase the cat!" she snapped in the same hushed tone. "And that's exactly why we should take him." Chucky said as Tiffany simply rolled her eyes. "Besides, it won't be forever. I'll take his picture and make up the flyers and someone is sure to recognize him." He explained. "Oh yeah," Tiffany began while a veterinarian walked forward and took the bundle away from Chucky. "And what if they don't!" she snapped as the man started walking the puppy back down the hallway.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Chucky said. "Now we'll need your address and phone number since he'll have to stay here overnight so we can make sure that he'll be good enough to come home with you." The woman explained as she pushed out a form for him to sign. All throughout that night, on the way home and while in bed, Chucky couldn't help tossing and turning as he thought about that poor little puppy back at the animal hospital and he secretly just hoped and prayed that he would be alright.

Sure enough, the next morning the veterinarian called him and assured him that the puppy was fine and he could go back and pick him up. As soon as he did, Tiffany absolutely insisted that the dog would have a bath. Even Chucky agreed with her since the puppy was absolutely filthy. Although he soon found on that this wouldn't be an easy task. For the puppy didn't want to take any part in this whatsoever and so they had to chase him around the house a few times before they even got him into the water.

"I hate to say this, but I got to admit, he looks like a brand new dog." Tiffany said after he was clean and Chucky finished rubbing him dry while he chomped down a bowel of Swedish meatballs. Chucky grinned as the puppy started to wag his short little tail. "Yeah, and I think it's high time that he has a real name." he said. "Oh no! Uh uh! No way!" Tiffany exclaimed shaking her head. "Why not? We have to call him _something_." Chucky said.

"Because once you name him, then you start getting attached to him! And this is only temporary remember?" she questioned. "Oh come on Tiff, I wanted a dog my whole life. And I say that if nobody claims Stanley then we should be able to keep him." He told her. "Stanley? That's the best you could do? What kind of name is that for a dog?" she asked as the puppy started lapping up his water from his water dish. "You know, named after Paul Stanley. The guitarist from Kiss." He explained. "What else am I going to call him, Paul?" he questioned as the puppy stopped drinking and looked up at him with a whimper.

"I see, well I certainly can't argue with that logic." Tiffany said sarcastically. "Well in that case you better stay here with him and start working on those pictures. I'll go to the store and get him some real dogfood because he can't live on Swedish meatballs forever." She told him as she turned to go towards the front door. "Oh and Chucky," she began before turning back to look at him. "Make sure that he doesn't eat the cat." She told him as he just simply scoffed at her. "I'm more worried about that huge furball eating _him_." He told her as it was a well-known fact that Pumpkin was twice Stanley's size.

 _….._

Later that morning while Tiffany went to the doctor's office, Chucky took Stanley over to Mary's house to meet her. "Aww! He's so cute!" she exclaimed as she watched the little puppy twirl around in circles chasing his tail while he made little puppy growls. Chucky and Mary laughed as the little puppy suddenly fell over. "How's Tiffany?" she questioned. "She's been better, but I'm sure she'll be alright." Chucky told her. "My mother hasn't been feeling too good either." She said sadly with a sigh. "Yeah, but I highly doubt she's been having morning sickness." Chucky told her with a grin when suddenly Mary gasped excitedly.

"You mean you're having another baby!?" she cried as Chucky picked Stanley back up and held him inside his arms. "Well, we're not exactly sure yet and that's why I haven't said anything, but I'm pretty sure she's pregnant. She'll find out later today and let me know about it." He explained as he chuckled at the fact that she probably was. For he heard her voice echo inside his head saying that; _"My mother used to tell me that once was a curse, and two was a blessing."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Sleepover

Alright first of all thank you for your last couple of reviews in my last story, I wish you would put your story up but I understand if you don't. And the reason I was going to cancel the series is since it didn't seem like very many people were commenting on my stories I figured it was because they didn't like them and I sort of lost my self-confidence a bit. But then I remembered how much I loved writing and that since most of my stories are about believing in your dreams, that I should start taking my own advice. Anyway, yes I _know_ Tiffany didn't want to have any more children before, but I thought that it would be cute if she did. Alright, so anyway enjoy this chapter! Some of it is a little sad, but a lot of it is pretty cute! :P

Chucky and Tiffany had some pretty exciting news to share at Glen's going away party. Since they couldn't leave the new puppy at home for any length of time, they decided to have the party at their house. Tiffany cleared her throat and stood in front of the banner that wished her son good luck. "May I have your attention please?" she questioned as she tapped a silver spoon on top of her wineglass. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at her. "I have an announcement to make." She began. "As most of you know, I recently went to the doctor's because Chucky and I have been having a hunch that I'm pregnant. "Well it turns out that after my checkup I found out that I am." She said happily as Chucky simply grinned as everyone else started to cheer.

"Well Mary, it looks like you're going to be a big sister." Glen said to her. "No I'm not!" she exclaimed. "Mary, what's going on? Chucky and Tiffany are your best friends, it sure sounded like you would be happy for them, and I really thought you would be." Her mother told her. "I am, but I'm not _really_ part of their family. And besides, I don't get to spend all that much time with them already. And after the baby comes, they'll just forget all about me." She said before quickly running upstairs and slammed the door behind her.

"Well, that went well." Tiffany said. "I'll go talk to her." Chucky said before running up the stairs after her. "Mary," he began with a knock on the door. "it's Chucky can we talk?" he asked her. "Sure, it's your house." She answered as he simply heaved a sigh before slowly turning the knob and entering the room. As soon as he sat down on the bed next to her Pumpkin leapt up on it and laid down. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked him as he started to scratch the side of his face causing him to purr. "About you." Chucky began.

"Sweetheart, whatever made you think that Tiffany and I would forget about you? It may be in a different way, but we're a family remember?" he questioned. "I know, but it just seems like you never have time for me anymore. I just really miss you." She said sadly. "I know," he began as he suddenly pulled his hand away from the cat. "And I miss you too. Maybe that means that we should spend some time together." He told her. "You mean rehearsing?" she questioned. "No, I mean one on one just like we used to do in the old days." He told her.

"Really?" she asked him eagerly. "What do you say about sleeping over here tonight? Now that we know there's really a bun in Tiff's oven we don't have anything else that we're doing. Except taking care of the animals. And I bet you would be a real big help with that." He said as she quickly grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Chucky! Thank you! This is going to be so great! I can't wait to tell my mom!" she cried excitedly as he hugged her back. "Yeah, you're welcome kid." He said a bit somberly. "What's wrong Chucky?" she questioned sensing the sadness inside his voice.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just a little tired, that's all." He said. "Yeah well I can understand that," she began before letting go of him. "I mean you and Tiffany are getting ready to be parents again and you're getting ready to send your son off to college. I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." She told him as he simply heaved a heavy sigh while watching her run into the hallway. Pumpkin meowed and started purring inside his ear. Chucky started to stroke his back when suddenly Tiffany came into the room and the cat leapt off of the bed and ran over to her.

"Did you tell her?" Tiffany asked him as she picked the cat up and carried him back over to the bed. "I couldn't, I just didn't have the heart to. That's why I invited her to sleepover here tonight, that way she'll have a bit of fun before she'll be faced with the fact that her mother has terminal cancer." He said sadly with another sigh. "Oh Chucky, you're doing everything you can for her." Tiffany reassured him. "I know Tiff, but who's going to take care of her when it happens? I mean I don't want the poor kid to be sent away to some orphanage. Besides, I'd never see her again." He said.

"I know Chucky and that's why she won't, I think we should be the ones to take care of her and raise her." She told him. "As much as I would to love to say that we could, we can't. We're dolls Tiff, face it. It's a fact of life. And Mary needs a real family with a normal lifestyle to take care of her." He explained. "Yes but there is also one important thing that she needs Chucky." She told him. "What's that?" he questioned. "Love." She answered. "She needs _you_ Chucky, because you love her more than anyone else ever could. And I love her too, but to be honest I could ever only love her half as much as you do." She said. "You're right Tiff, I love her more than anything. I love her so fucking much that it's even more than life itself. And that's why I have to do what's best for her and let her go." He said as he hung his head with a sad sigh before leaping back down to the ground and slowly leaving the room.

 _….._

"Alright come on sweetface, it's time to get your pajamas on." Tiffany told Mary while she played a game of tug-a-war with Stanley. "Aww! Already! Tiffany, with all due respect it's a _sleepover,_ and nobody is supposed to go to sleep at a sleepover." Mary said as Chucky grinned. "She's right, it's in the rulebook." He said. "Yeah and I imagine it's because you wrote that book!" she snapped as he chuckled a little bit. "How about we compromise?" Tiffany began. "Mary can still up late if she puts on her pajamas and brushes her teeth." She said. "Deal!" Mary exclaimed as she quickly got up to her feet and ran into the bedroom quickly shutting the door behind her.

"I'm going to take this little guy outside and make sure that he does his business." Chucky said as he picked up the little puppy. "Good, did you hear any news about the ad you placed in the paper?" she asked him. "No, not yet. I think it's safe to say that Stanley's here for good. I just hope he does a good job of keeping that cat of yours in line!" he snapped before he started carrying the puppy towards the back door. Tiffany simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Men!" she snapped.

That night Chucky and Mary got into a pillow fight before Tiffany popped some popcorn and the three of them stayed up pretty late watching a scary movie. By the end of it all, Chucky and Mary were fast asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Tiffany smiled down at them and quickly tossed a blanket over on top of them before heading upstairs to bed.

AWWWWWWWW! Wasn't that cute!? :P I think it's funny that Chucky is a typical guy and not wanting to admit that deep down he really likes the cat, he just doesn't want to like to like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Goodbye Glen

"Well this is it Dad, I'm all packed and ready to go." Glen said the next morning as he looked over at his parents. "Where's Mary at? I'd like to say goodbye to her as well." He said. "She's still upstairs getting dressed." Chucky answered. "Oh I see, have you told her yet?" Glen asked. "No. We decided that it would be best if her mother ends up telling her." Chucky said when suddenly Mary skipped down the stairs. "Tell me what?" she questioned as Chucky and Tiffany exchanged nervous glances. After a moment of silence Tiffany simply just nodded at Chucky who heaved a heavy sigh.

"Sit down kid. We need to talk." He told her. "Chucky?" she questioned. "What's going on?" she asked him worriedly. "Well the truth is, your mother is very sick. I guess she's known about for quite some time, but we ran into her when she was at the doctor's and well, I'm afraid she has cancer." He told her reluctantly. "But she's going to get better right." Mary said as Chucky heaved another sigh. "Mary listen," he began as she slowly started to back away. "No." she said sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "No!" she cried before she burst into tears and ran out through the front door.

"Mary!" Chucky cried anxiously as the door slammed behind her. "Are you going to talk to her?" Tiffany asked him. "No, I think I should probably just give her some time." He answered. "If you don't mind, I think that I would rather talk to her." Glen said. "Alright go ahead if you think you can handle it." Chucky said. "Remember Glen, she's a very hurt little girl right now." Tiffany told him. "I know Mother, trust me, I can do it." He said as he bent down and hugged both of his parents. "Good luck kid." Chucky said as he watched his son gather his things and walk out the front door.

He walked around the house and found Mary sitting down on a bench inside the garden. "Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked her as she just simply nodded and gave a sniff. Glen sat down just as Pumpkin walked around the corner slurping up the last of a mouse (its' tail) into his mouth and gave a small belch before looking up at him. Glen patted his lap and the cat jumped inside of it as he started to scratch him behind the ears. "You know, I was thinking about it and I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." Glen said as he started tickling Pumpkin under the chin while he closed his eyes and started to purr.

"What's that?" she asked him. "Well, since I'm going away to college I was wondering if you could look after my parents. With me gone, they're going to be just as lonely as you will." He said. "Yeah but at least they'll have each other and Pumpkin and Stanley." She said with another sniff as she wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "But I'm not going to have anyone." She said sadly. "Yes you will, you'll have them and James to keep you company." Glen said as Pumpkin stood up and walked over onto Mary's lap and looked up at her while he continued to purr before lying back down.

"See? Pumpkin doesn't want you to be sad either." Glen said while Mary gathered him up inside her arms and kissed him on the top of his head. "You are such a sweet cat, I don't know why Chucky doesn't like you." She told him. "I think he really does deep down, but he's too tough to admit it." Glen said with a grin. "Anyway Mary, I have to get going. I have to catch my bus." He explained. "I still don't understand why you're going to school in the summer." She said. "That's because I'm going to a year round school. I figure I have to study pretty hard if I want to become a dentist." He told her.

"Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?" he asked her. "I'm not sure yet." She began. "I mean I definitely want to be a singer, but I love animals and little kids so I might want to be a veterinarian or a music teacher or something." She said. "Well don't worry you still have a long time to figure it out. For right now you can just enjoy being a kid and having fun." He told her. "Yeah some fun, my mother is dying and I won't have anywhere to go." She said. "Don't worry we'll always be friends and my parents will look after you." He said.

"Well, I guess we should say goodbye then." She said as she leaned over and threw her arms around him tightly. "Goodbye Glen, I'll miss you." She told him. "Goodbye Mary," he said as he smiled down at her warmly and hugged her back. "Take good care of my mum and dad." He said. "I will. I promise." She assured him with another sniff before they broke the embrace. Mary watched him and waved sadly as he walked away.

 _…._

Glen waited down at the curb for the bus to show up. When it finally did, he climbed onto it and took a seat next to the window. The bus driver slowly shut the door and started to drive away. Glen gave a sad sigh as he watched his home disappear into the distance. He knew that he would miss his family very much, but he couldn't wait to get to school and get started on following his dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; A Tragic Day

Warning; This chapter is extremely sad so make sure you have your tissue boxes handy.

The next few days were extremely hard on Chucky and Mary. For Chucky it was because his wife was practically throwing up twenty-four hours a day, and of course he had all of the responsibility that came with taking care of a new puppy. For Mary, she had to watch her mother get worse and worse every day when she visited her in the hospital. Of course it was hard on Chucky and Tiffany as well to see her get as upset as she was. Then finally one day when Chucky went over her house to visit her and see how she was doing, James was there.

Chucky immediately realized that something was wrong as soon as he opened the door. "Where's Mary?" he questioned worriedly. "I don't know. I told her that her mother was gone and she just ran away." He began slowly. "I can't find her anywhere Chucky, and I've looked everywhere." He "Maybe I should call the police." James said. "No don't, I know where she is." Chucky told him.

 _….._

"Mary!" Chucky called as he started walking through the woods. "Mary!" he shouted even louder. That's when eventually their old treehouse came into view. Chucky looked up and realized that his hunch had been correct when he heard her sobs coming from inside of it. He quickly dashed over to it and slowly climbed up the tree using the wooden steps that they had nailed inside the trunk. He ducked as soon as he reached the top and carefully pulled himself up.

"Chucky?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked over at him. "James just told me what happened." He began as he knelt down next to her. "And I'm awful sorry kid." He told her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and rested it there. "It's not fair!" she cried as she shrugged it away. "First I lose my dad, then my mom, and now I'm going to lose you and Glen and Tiffany." She said with a sniff. "Why do the people I love most keep disappearing!?" she cried before brushing away her tears.

"Mary listen to me, we're not going anywhere alright? In fact that's why I came up here. I have to talk you about something very important." He began. "Like what?" she asked him with another sniff before turning over to look at him with interest. "Well the truth is that we love you kid, an awful, awful lot. And well, we want to make it official." He told her. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I mean we want to make you a part of our family, for _real_ this time. Tiff and I would like to adopt you." He explained.

"What?" she asked with a gasp. "Look, your mother trusts us enough to help raise you right and take care of you, that's why she wrote it down in her will." He said. "She did? But I don't understand, I thought that you didn't want me." She said as he placed his hand back on top of her shoulder and gazed at her with true love and sincerity in his eyes. "I _do_ want you kid. More than you'll ever know." He told her shaking his head. "I've always wanted you. Since day one I loved you like you were my own flesh and blood. But until James showed me your mother's will, I just didn't know whether or not that I was right for the job. But if she trusts me that much then well, I guess I am." He explained.

"So what do you say kid? Do you wanna be a part of our family?" he asked her. "Oh yes, more than anything!" she cried as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Chucky deepened the embrace before kissing the top of her head and resting his chin on top of it. He hushed her as she continued to sob and soothingly rubbed her back before kissing her again. "Shh,.. it's alright. I know you're very upset and hurt right now but everything's going to be alright. I promise." He whispered. "I'm really happy that you're going to adopt me, but I miss my parents so much!" she sobbed. "I know, but I just want you to calm down." He told her as he started singing to her softly.

"Come stop your crying it'll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry." He sung as he continued to hold her inside his arms while she continued to sob.

 _…_

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong._

 _My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

The sky was dark and grey. Chucky and James were dressed inside their black tuxedos while Tiffany and Mary wore black dresses as they followed the minister inside the cemetery. He read some Bible verses out of his thick black Bible while James helped carry Kristen's coffin along to the gentle rhythm of the church bells and the pitter patter of the rain.

 _This bond between us can't be broken,_

 _I will be here don't you cry._

 _For you'll be in my heart,_

 _Yes you'll be in my heart._

 _From this day on and forever more._

Chucky and Tiffany stood by Mary's side as they lowered her mother's coffin into the ground. Tears streamed down Mary's face as it finally hit her like a ton of bricks that she would never see her mother again as long as she lived. She embraced Chucky inside a tight hug and sobbed inside his chest while he tried to comfort her.

 _You'll be in my heart._

 _No matter what they say._

 _You'll be right here in my arms,_

 _ALWAYS._

WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Damn it, I _really_ want to cry now! :'( Anyway I got this idea after I heard you talking about this song. *blows nose*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Letter

Where is your story at? Could you try posting me a link in the comments section? And I just listened to that song you told me about and it was very pretty and I think it describes the relationship that Chucky has with Mary _perfectly_. Tiffany hit the nail on the head. Besides her real parents, there is nobody in the whole world that can love Mary just as much as he does. Do you agree with me on this or what? Anyway, here is the next chapter. I'm afraid that it's only going to get sadder before it gets happier, just hang in there and keep your tissues handy because trust me, you'll need them as time goes on.

That night after the funeral, Chucky decided to drive Mary back to their place. Chucky called Glen and let him know the news. "That's terrible! Poor Mary!" he exclaimed as Chucky heaved a heavy sigh. "I know." He told him. "Well where is she? How's she taking it?" Glen asked him as he simply heaved another sigh. "She's in the bedroom. Tiffany's trying to calm her down and get her ready for bed." He explained when Tiffany suddenly came out of the bedroom. "Listen, I have to go. Good luck at school." Chucky said. "Alright thanks, tell Mary that I said hi and I offer her my condolences." Glen said. "Alright thanks I will, goodbye." Chucky said before he quickly pushed the button and hung up.

Chucky heaved another heavy sigh and hung his head while he shut the lid of his cellphone. "Chucky, are you alright?" Tiffany questioned. "No." he answered. "Well Mary's finally asleep, do you want to talk about it?" she asked him. "God damn it Tiff!" he yelled as he punched his fist into the wall. "As long as I can remember when Mary's had a problem I've always been there to help her fix it! And the one time when my baby girl has truly been hurt there's not a fucking thing I can do about it!" he yelled and before he knew it tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Shh,.. Chucky,.." she whispered as she rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight loving embrace. "Chucky, listen to me. You're do everything you can for her, and she's a very lucky little girl now that she's going to get a father like you in her life." She reassured him as she started gently rubbing his back as he broke into loud sobs that made his entire body start to shake. "Shh,.. calm down. Everything will be alright." She told him placing a kiss on his cheek. For she knew that he was in a lot of pain. This was only the second time she had ever seen him breakdown and cry like this. Stanley gave a little whimper and jumped up at his legs. "Look Chucky, there's somebody else who wants to try and make you feel better." Tiffany said before she bent down and picked him up. Chucky sniffed as tears continued silently streaming down his cheeks. Stanley whimpered again and placed out a loving and offering paw to him. "Good boy," Chucky began with a loud sniff before he started to scratch him behind the ears. The little puppy wagged his tail and gave him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

"See? Like the rest of us, Stanley loves you very much and he wants you to feel better and be happy again. And I think it's about time we give him a new collar and a license if he's going to be a new permanent part of the family." She said happily. "Gosh Tiff, do you really mean that? He can stay?" he asked. "Of course he can. We did have a deal didn't we? You put ads up in the paper and nobody has called looking for him so I guess he's really ours." She said. "Gee that's great," Chucky began smiling a little.

"I bet that Mary will be happy about it too." He said. "I'm sure she will be." Tiffany said when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hold on a second," she began before handing the puppy back over to him. "Just a minute!" she cried before she answered the door and saw James standing there on the other side of it. "James? What are you doing over here at this hour of the night?" she inquired. "I wanted to show you both something very important." He said before he walked inside.

"If it's eleven-thirty at night it _better_ be important." Chucky told him. "Trust me it is. Do you remember him?" James questioned as he showed him a picture of Jesse. "Of course I do, but what does he have anything to do with this?" Chucky asked him. "Well you know that Jesse married Jade right?" he questioned him back. "Yeah, and you better get to the point and fast because I had a hard day and I'm tired." Chucky said. "Alright then I will, I've got a letter here explaining everything." James said. Chucky groaned and rolled his eyes before he took the envelope from his hands.

"It's from Australia." He muttered before he removed a folded up piece of paper and unfolded it inside his hands before starting to read it out loud. "Dear James, I know that we have discussing Mary back and forth recently, and I haven't told you this up until now since she has had a loving and caring mother to watch over. However, now that you have written to me and told me that Kristen is terminally ill, I have to tell you the whole entire reason that I have been keeping in contact with you over the last few years. You see, I am Mary's true biological father.

I could see it in her eyes when I saw her at the airport the time I flew back to America for Father's funeral. Kristen was already pregnant with Mary when she married Andy Barclay, and since he just assumed that it was their own child he married her on the spot. The reason I haven't come forth about this until now is because I just have been simply afraid. I didn't know if Kristen was aware that Mary was mine and if she even wanted me to see her, but now if she's willing, I would love to try and have a relationship with my daughter. Please let me know ASAP. Sincerely, Christian Andrews." Chucky read before he looked up and exchanged nervous glances with his wife. "So let me see if I got this straight, Jesse is Mary's grandfather?" he questioned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Goodbye May Seem Forever

To Daisy; Thank you very much for your kind comments, and don't worry I'm not going anywhere lol, I just had lost my confidence for a bit but I gained it back and I don't plan to lose it again.

To Gabrielle; I tried to type it into the search engine like you told me, is it just named Dream Journal? Cause I'm not sure which one is yours.

Anyway guys here comes the next chapter, and you guys are the best! I love you both _so_ much! And please remember to keep those reviews coming and to please review if you haven't already!

"I _knew_ I recognized that man from the airport." Chucky said. "What man?" Tiffany asked him. "Come on Tiff, weren't you listening? Christian Andrews was the man that Mary and I saw a few years ago at the airport. No wonder why he looked familiar, he was Jesse's son." Chucky explained. "So wait, right from out of the blue, basically from nowhere Jesse's son just now decides to announce that he's Mary's real father and you're going to believe him?" Tiffany questioned.

"Where the hell has he been the last ten years of her life!?" she yelled. "I know Tiff, I agree with you and that's why I'm going to find out if he really is her real father or not before I just let her go with some stranger." Chucky said. "And how exactly are you going to do that?" she asked him. "James, what is the background information on this guy?" he asked him. "Well when he was a baby his parents ended up getting a divorce, and then his mother took him to Australia when he was a year old. At least that's what he told me." He explained.

"So does that mean he was born in this country?" Chucky asked as James nodded. "Yes, he was born in New Jersey on October 18th 1986." He answered. "But that means that he was only seventeen when Mary was born." Tiffany realized. "I know but apparently he was into a lot of drugs and alcohol. After he realized that he got Kristen pregnant, he bailed on her. And at the same time was also when she was in a relationship with Andy because he was trying to talk her out of the abusive relationship she had with Christian." James said. "That's it!" Chucky began as he crumbled up the letter inside his hands.

"There's no way in Hell that I'm sending Mary to live with this guy!" he exclaimed as he tore the letter up and threw the pieces into the air. "Come on Chucky, maybe he's like you and he's changed?" Tiffany suggested. "I mean he did say that he came back for his father's funeral." She pointed out. "I don't care if he came back for his brother's baptism!" Chucky yelled. "I don't trust this guy around Mary!" he snapped before he stormed off upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. "Well I've got to say that that didn't go well at all." Tiffany said with a shake of her head.

"Well maybe Chucky's right, maybe he shouldn't be allowed to take Mary. I mean if he left her once, and abused her mother, how do we know that he won't try to abuse her? I don't want to put her inside a dangerous situation." Tiffany said. "Listen Tiffany, Chucky may be right, but you have got to admit that he's also scared because he doesn't want to let her go. However, if Christian is Mary's real father, then legally she has to." James said sadly as he turned back towards the door. "But this'll break her heart." Tiffany said worriedly.

"I know," James began. "but I'm sorry, there isn't anything else that I can do." He apologized before he headed outside through the front door. Tiffany simply heaved a sigh as she watched him leave before quietly closing the door behind him. The next morning James had called them and told them that he had gotten ahold of Christian and that he was going to pick Mary up and bring her to Australia with him. "I don't like this Tiff, I don't like this one bit!" Chucky snapped inside a whisper.

"I know Chucky, but James' is right. He's legally Mary's father and so he _has_ to take her." Tiffany said. "But what if he never lets us see her again?" he questioned worriedly. "Don't worry Chucky, I'm sure he will. I mean we're still her friends and we've been through an awful lot together. I don't think that he would want to break us up forever." She reassured him. "Where is she anyway?" she asked. "She's still asleep. I'm still trying to find a way to break this to her. I mean she had her heart set on being a part of our family and now this'll probably scar her for life." He said as the doorbell rang and he heaved a sigh.

"Just give me a minute, I'll go talk to her." He said before he slowly walked over to the bedroom door and pushed it open. He felt his heart start to break as he saw his sweet little baby fast asleep inside her bed. Chucky sniffed as a tear trickled down his cheek and stuck to it. He made sure to take this sight in since he didn't know if he would ever see it again. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down beside her starting to run his fingers through her hair. Mary suddenly awoke and sat up to look over at him. "Oh good morning," she began before she realized that there were tears in his eyes.

"Chucky," she began nervously. "Why are you crying?" she asked him. "I have to_ I have to tell you something kid." He said with another sniff before wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "You see James came over here last night and well, I'm afraid you can't stay with us." He told her. "Why not?" she asked him anxiously. Then Chucky started to explain the whole thing about the letter and the fact that her real father was still alive. "I don't understand, I thought Andy Barclay was my father." She said shakily that her whole entire body started to quiver. "No!" she cried.

"I don't want to go!" she exclaimed bursting into tears herself. "I understand Mary, and believe me I don't want you to go either." He told her. "Then don't make me!" she cried. "Please don't make me! I want to stay here with you and Tiffany!" she sobbed before she grabbed ahold of him and started to wail on the top of her lungs while the tears continued flowing down her cheeks. At that point Chucky's heart shattered into a million pieces seeing his little girl crying like that. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and started to feel very helpless.

"I am sorry Mary, I am so sorry." He said as he rested his head up against hers and kissed it. "I really wish there was something I could do." He said feeling his own voice start to break as he tried to swallow the lump inside his throat. Chucky kissed her again and rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to shriek and cry out of agony. "Shh,.. shh,.." he whispered rocking her gently inside his arms as he continued to rub her back and try to soothe her before kissing her for a third time. "Mary," he began softly with a sniff as she finally started to calm down.

"Yeah?" she questioned with a sniff. "Look, I understand you're very upset about this and trust me so am I. But if you promise to be brave about it, I think I have something to make it a bit better." He said. "What's that?" she asked him with another sniff before wiping away her tears. "Just stay here for a moment, I'll be right back." He told her before he left the room for a moment and ran upstairs. Mary watched as he returned a moment later with the bling necklace that she gave him.

"I figured that you might want to have this back. That way you could have something to remember me by." He told her as he sat back down and gave it to her. "So, do you want it?" he asked her as she simply just nodded. "Well your father is here now, so I figure if it's probably best if you get ready to go." He said as she grabbed ahold of him again and hugged him tightly. "Goodbye Chucky." She sobbed as Chucky deepened the embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Goodbye kid." He told her.

 _Goodbye may seem forever,_

 _Farewell is like the end._

 _But in my heart's the memory,_

 _And there you'll always be._

 _( The Fox and The Hound)_

Damn it! There were a few times in that chapter where I just wanted to burst out into sobs! So Gabrielle, did I prove you wrong? Did you still need your tissue box during that chapter or not?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Lilly Ray

The next morning Chucky awoke to find Stanley under Mary's covers and all curled up with her. He smiled down at the two of them who were fast asleep. Stanley immediately woke up as soon as he sensed Chucky standing over the bed and looked up at him excitedly perking his ears and thumping his tail down on the covers. Chucky grinned as he started to scratch him behind the ears. "Hello Stanley, how's my boy?" he asked him quietly as Mary suddenly gave a yawn and a little stretch as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey good morning kid, I see you had some company overnight." Chucky said with a grin. "Why don't you get up and get ready so we can go down for breakfast? I'm starving over here." He told her. "That reminds me, I've always wondered what do people think when you go out in public looking like that? Do they think of you as a midget or a doll?" she asked him. "I don't know who cares what they think. Come on I'm starving." He repeated.

"Okay let me just use the bathroom and take a shower." Mary said as she slowly got up out of bed. That's when suddenly the baby started to cry. "Tiff wake up you're on baby duty today remember? And I mean that in more ways than one." He said as Mary went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Tiffany gave a groan as Annabelle started to cry louder and Stanley gave a few little whimpers as her cries turned into screams. "Tiffany," Chucky began louder. "get the fuck up." He told her. "The baby's crying and it's hurting Stanley's ears." He told her.

Tiffany slowly rolled over before she got out of bed. "I'm sorry Stanley." She said sleepily as she gave a big yawn and a stretch before going over to Annabelle's cradle. "I'm sorry Annie, are you hungry baby? Just hold on a second and I'll get you some breakfast." She told her as she picked her up and lifted her up inside her arms. Tiffany walked back over to the bed and sat down on top of it gently bumping her up and down to soothe her crying. The shower turned on as she started to breastfeed and Stanley looked up expectedly at Chucky.

"Come on boy, let's get your breakfast and then I'll let you out before Mary and I leave." Chucky said as he walked over to the door and started to fill his bowl with kibble. The puppy perked up his ears before he leapt off of the bed and trotted over to the bowl wagging his tail as he started to eat. Later on after Mary finished her shower, Chucky let Stanley out to use the bathroom before the two of them went downstairs for breakfast.

Afterwards Mary followed Chucky back to the rental car. "So we have the whole entire day of us kid, what do you want to do first?" he asked her. "I would like to go horseback riding with Bobby." She stated matter of factly. "Well Bobby's completely out of the picture, but horseback riding maybe. It's been a long time since I've been on a horse though." She said. "You could always ride a pony if anything else." Mary suggested.

"No fucking way." Chucky told her shaking his head. "Or you could watch while Bobby and I ride." She said. "I thought we were going to working on listening to each other today?" Chucky asked her. "Bobby's not coming so you can just forget about it." He told her. "This is father daughter day not Mary and Bobby day." He said as he pushed the unlock button and got inside the driver's seat while Mary opened the passenger's door.

"So when can I see Bobby again?" she asked him. "When I'm dead!" he exclaimed as they slammed their doors shut. "Oh come on Chucky, Bobby's a nice guy and I think you should give him a chance." She said. "I will, I'll give him a chance to defend himself if he ever goes near you again." He told her. "Oh come on Chucky please?" she pleaded. "My final answer is no, so drop it and forget it if you don't want to march straight back up to your room do you hear me young lady?" he asked her. "Yes." She answered with a sad sigh.

"Good. Now put your seatbelt on like a good girl." He told her. "Why? You never put your seatbelt on." She pointed out. "That's because I'm not a good girl, I'm a bad man who just happens to have a good family." He told her. "Oh come on Chucky, you're not entirely evil." She said as she put on her seatbelt. "I know, I just said that didn't I? If I was entirely evil then I wouldn't have a good family that loved me." He explained as he turned the engine on and started to pull away from the curb.

Mary watched out the window as they pulled out of the hotel parking lot and started driving down the road towards the highway. They drove past emus and kangaroos. She couldn't believe how beautiful Australia was and the sights and smells of the Indian Ocean. She daydreamed about horseback riding down the beach, and putting her feet in the sand as she waded out to sea.

Before long they had been driving rapidly down the highway headed for the woods. Mary thought about her parents and how much they would have wanted to be here with her to see this. She thought about Stephanie, Devon, and Amber and hoped that they were doing alright with their father.

Mary and Chuckie's brains seemed to unite as they thought about each other. They may have had a lot of differences between them, but they also shared a lot of things in common. No matter what they knew that they would always love each other and be together, and nothing in the whole wide world was ever going to change that.

Chucky turned off of the highway and headed towards the woods and started to drive down a long gravely path. "The ranch is down here." He explained as he glanced over at Mary and grinned at her. As they continued to drive further into the woods, Mary gasped with amazement as riders and their horses walked down the side of the road. She had always wanted to take horseback riding lessons, and eventually learn to gallop and jump like they had always done in the movies.

"Wow." She whispered with disbelief when finally Chucky pulled into the parking lot. "I feel like a fuckin hillbilly." He said. "And I feel like one too." He added as he parked the car and turned off the engine. "Then what are you doing here?" she asked him. "Spending time with you." He answered. "By the way when we get back we'll _both_ have to take a shower. Not together of course." He said as a sudden vision of Chucky standing outside the shower with a knife as a woman showered inside it, and him pulling back the curtains and stabbing her death flashed inside her mind. She stifled a laugh as she pictured the Psycho music playing.

"What's so funny?" he asked her. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something." She answered as Chucky rolled his eyes. "I swear, I may be able to understand more about life than I used to, but I don't think I'll ever understand women." He said as he shook his head and the two of them got out of the car. Mary quickly slammed her door behind her before she took off running down the gravel path. She accidentally almost ran into a woman with a big black horse.

The horse gave a snort as the woman pulled him to a stop. "Whoa boy." She told him. "I'm sorry if we startled you." The woman said as Mary looked at her and started to study her. "That's alright." She told her. There was something very familiar about her eyes, and she had ginger hair pulled into a tight bun and was rather short and stout to be leading a big horse like that around. "You know, it's very rude to stare dear." She told her. "I know I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Mary asked her.

"Not yet but you will now," she began warmly with a smile. "My name is Lilly Marie Ray." She said as Mary stumbled backwards with a gasp and almost fell over. "I'm Mary." She said once she regained her balance. "You wouldn't have any connection with a Charles Lee Ray would you?" she asked her. "I would think so since I'm his mother." She said. "Holy shit!" Mary exclaimed. "Hey! I'd watch your language if I were you." She began with a point.

"A nice young lady like yourself shouldn't be talking like that. Especially when you're around me. My ex-husband was such a terrible role model on Charles, and to think that he would have turned out to be a perfect young gentleman if I had had the chance to raise him properly!" she scolded as Mary tried to picture Chucky as a perfect gentleman. "I'm sorry it took so long, but I was smoking a cigarette." Chucky said as he walked up behind Mary.

That's when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the woman standing there before him. "Mother?" he asked her. "Charles?" she questioned him back before he eyeballs rolled back inside her head and her mouth gaped open before she fell hard onto the ground. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "That's what I said." Mary told him. "You can't swear in front of my mother!" Chucky began with disbelief. "She's a Jesus freak!" he told her pointing at his mother's body. "Now you tell me." Mary said. "Come on, help me get her up." Chucky said as he slowly lifted up his mother's head while Mary put an arm around her to help her stand. Chucky then let go of her head and put his arm over her other shoulder while the two of them walked her to the check in cabin.

…..

Lilly groaned as she slowly moved her head and opened her eyes. Mary wrung out a washcloth inside the bathroom sink before she walked over to her chair and handed her the rag. Lilly took it from her and placed it to her forehead. "Are you alright Mrs. Ray?" Mary asked her knowing better than to call her by her first name. However the first thing she saw was Chucky in front of her face staring down at her. Lilly gave a petrified scream sending him tumbling over backwards to the ground and landing on top of his bottom.

"I really wish you would stop doing that Mom." He said as he got back up to his feet. "This can't be I mean, your voice is coming from inside that doll but I don't see you anywhere." She said with bewilderment. "That's because it's really me Mom, I didn't become a ventriloquist. I simply just transferred my soul into this body so I wouldn't have to go to Hell." He explained. "Charles!" she cried with horror and disbelief. "I can't believe my own son performed Voodoo magic and used the power of Satan to save his skin instead of using the power of Jesus to save his soul!" she cried as Chucky looked over at Mary.

"See, what did I tell you?" he muttered through his hand into her ear. "Look Mom, didn't you hear about what happened to me? That I was gunned down in 1988?" he asked her. "No of course not! I've been in Australia ever since your father and I split up." She told him. "But let's not change the subject!" she snapped. "Look Mom, I know I've made a lot of mistakes but I'm trying to make up for them." He told her. "I see, you've finally decided to ask for deliverance from damnation!" she exclaimed. "Well, not exactly. Mom, I want you to introduce you to someone. This is Mary, Mary this is my mother Lilly." He said.

"Well we already met, and I don't see what this young lady has to do with anything." Lilly said. "She has to do with everything Mother, because she's the reason that I started to change my life around. I fell in love with her. She is even the reason that I married my wife and had a beautiful little girl." He explained as he took a deep breath. "And that's why I've come here, because I need your help. I would like to adopt her." He explained glancing back at Mary. "Well, as much as I think you're making a big mistake by not letting Jesus into your life, I commend you for trying to make things right. However, I don't think adopting a nice young lady like this is in either of your best interests. She needs the proper education and the best etiquette that I don't think she'll be able to get from you and to provide all of her needs." She explained.

"I know Mom but I love her and she loves me. This poor kid has had a raw deal in life, and she needs someone to love her and try their to best to take care of her." He told her softening his eyes into pure gentleness. "No Charles," she began. "My name is Chucky." He said with determination but his mother ignored him. "she needs someone who _will_ take care of her. To be more precise, as much as it pains me to say, a human." She told him. "That's not fair!" Mary exclaimed. "Chucky has always been there for me when I needed him. And furthermore he's been trying so hard to change his ways for me. Nobody deserves to be my father more than him." She said.

"Well I'm afraid Mary that I just can't see it that way, and I don't think the court will either. To say that someone we allow custody of a teenage girl by a couple of dolls, killer dolls at that is laughable." She said. "Hey! I intend to become human again someday even if I don't know how yet." Chucky told her. "Please Ms. Ray, I don't have anywhere else to go. My parents are dead and Chucky and Tiffany are the only people I got. Please don't take me away from them." She pleaded as Lilly heaved a small sigh. "Alright I won't, but I can't say for sure that I can help you unless Charles shows me that I can trust him to raise you properly. Other than that, I wash my hands in this entire thing." She said.

"Thank you, I'm sure Chucky will be able to show you that he's more than capable of raising me. I mean after all you're his mother and your tactics should rub off on him eventually." She said as Chucky simply turned to her and looked at her with the expression; _"I don't think so."_ On his face. "I mean he even looks exactly like you." She pointed out. "Actually technically no. I only have her eyes, I looked more like my father from birth to before I transferred my soul." He explained. "You mean you're not really a red head?" she asked him. "No, I have sort of brownish blackish hair." He told her.

"Wow, I never knew that about you." Mary told him. "Speaking of your father Charles, he's the whole reason I asked you to come here. You see I admit I made a mistake when I married him, and I'm so sorry about what he did to you when you were a boy. You should know that even though he didn't, I loved you very much despite your evil ways and that's why I left him. It wasn't entirely your fault that you turned out the way you did when he had a terrible influence on you. That's why I had to tell you, practically warn you that he's back." She said. "What do you mean?" Mary asked her. "I mean that he did that silly demonic voodoo curse that you did and he transferred his soul into a cowboy doll." She said as Chucky and Mary exchanged nervous glances.


	10. Chapter 10

I meant that it was better because Chucky and Tiffany were there, and now the end of this chapter gets _even_ better. Anyway thank you for your wonderful feedback on my other two previous stories. At least you understand what's going on in this one.

Chapter Ten; The Hardest Test

Chucky heaved a sigh and pushed the button to hang up. "Tiff, I'm worried about Mary." He began before turning around to look at her. "Why? What's wrong with her?" she asked him. "Well, she said that she had to make her father dinner, and that if he found out she couldn't cook she'd get it." He explained as she gave a horrified gasp. "Chucky you don't think he really is abusing her do you?" she questioned. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. First thing I the morning I'm going over there to see her whether Christian likes it or not. All I can say is that if he's really a child abuser, his name is all wrong." He told her.

That night Chucky found it rather difficult to eat and sleep. The next morning he called James (when it was the proper time for him and he knew that he'd be up) and checked up on the animals. "Well Pumpkin's doing fine, he's a well behaved cat. Stanley on the other hand won't stop chasing him and eating everything up." James explained as Chucky half chuckled. "Well I'm sorry but he's _you're_ responsibility now." He said. "I know," James began. "I just wasn't fully aware what I signed up for when I agreed to take him. I should have known though since he's only a puppy." He said before adding "How's Mary?" he inquired.

That's when Chucky started to explain about the phone call that he made to her the previous night. "I'm going over this morning to see her." He explained. "But what if her father doesn't let you see her?" James asked him. "I mean you couldn't take your gun on the plane." He reminded him. "That's because I didn't have to. I can do enough damage with my bare hands if I wanted to. He'll let her see me one way or another. Trust me." Chucky told him.

 _….._

Chucky walked down the gravel path towards the doorstep. A Rottweiler was chained up to his doghouse snarling and barking at him as if he didn't have any breakfast yet. Chucky walked up to the front door and knocked. Suddenly, a few moments later the door swung open and Chucky recognized the man at once. "You must be Chucky." He said with his Australian accent as he took a quick drink of beer from the can he held inside his hand.

"Yes and you must Christian." Chucky began. "Now that we both know each other I want to talk to Mary. Is she here?" he asked. "Of course she is, she's my daughter isn't she?" he questioned staggering as he walked which lead Chucky to believe that he was drunk. "Well, where is she!?" he snapped. "She's inside doing the dishes." He said with a loud belch. "Thank you." Chucky said half-heartedly before going inside the house as Christian sat down on a wooden chair by the front steps.

"Mary?" Chucky questioned seeing that she was nowhere to be found. That's when suddenly he heard muffled sobs coming from upstairs. "Mary!" he cried before quickly rushing up the stairs and over to her bedroom door. He grabbed ahold of the door handle and tried to pull it open with all his might. "Damn it! It's locked!" he exclaimed as he jiggled it around for a moment. "Stand back, I'm going to break the door down!" he told her as he lunged his foot forward and kicked it making it collapse onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly as he saw her sitting upon her bed sobbing. Mary sniffed and shook her head. "Alright, I realize this might be hard for you, but you seriously have _got_ to tell me." He began. "What has that bastard been doing to you?" he questioned. "He hurts me. Bad." She said through a hoarse whisper with a sniff. "He doesn't even like me at all. The only reason he wanted to keep me was because of my mother's insurance money." She explained as Chucky gasped and his mouth gaped open.

Then suddenly he clenched his fists and teeth together feeling his blood start to boil. "That's it! Just tell me what exactly he's been doing to you and I'll break every bone in his body!" he snapped. "I was upset when he tried to tear us apart, but now I'm just about pissed off that he's treating you like shit and hurting you." He told her. "But what are we going to do?" she questioned sadly. "Simple, I'm going to get you out of here and you'll stay with me and Tiff. Then when the time is right, I'll kill Christian and think of some way to make the courts understand that they've just _got_ to let me keep you. Now come on!" he exclaimed inside a whisper waving his hand over to her.

Mary smiled at him as she leapt off the bed excitedly. "Thank you Chucky." She told him with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, yeah, just keep your voice down and get your stuff. Technically that man can have me arrested for kidnapping you." He explained. Well luckily for them, Christian was fast asleep on the front porch, so Chucky and Mary escaped out the back door. Tiffany was in complete and utter shock when the two of them showed back up at the hotel room.

"Well it sure is wonderful to see you Mary, but what are you doing here? Does your father know you're here?" she questioned as Mary walked inside the room and flopped down on the bed. Mary shook her head. "No, and I wanna keep that way." Chucky said as he came into the room behind her. "Oh I see, so you basically kidnapped her." Tiffany said looking back at them before shutting the door. "I _had_ to Tiff, he was abusing her. You wouldn't believe the gashes that I saw on her arms and legs!" he exclaimed.

"But why would he do that to his own daughter?" she questioned. "I don't know, all he seems to care about is the money. He doesn't give a shit about Mary!" he snapped throwing his hands up into the air. "Oh well I see, in that case you better find a way for us to keep her then." She told him. "Believe me Tiff I would love to. I would really, really love to. But if Christian calls the police, they're just going to think that _I_ put those bruises on her since _I'm_ the one who kidnapped her!" he cried waving his hands down at himself. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked over at the little girl asleep on the bed.

"Chucky, listen to me." Tiffany began. "Do you really love that little girl?" she asked him. "More than you'll ever know." He answered. "Then no matter what you'll have to fight as hard as you can to keep her. For that little girl is going to need a lot of love now that both of her parents are gone, and there's no way in Hell she's going to get it if she stays here." She explained. "But what else am I supposed to do?" he questioned her helplessly. "I can't tell you that Chucky." She answered. "Why not?" he asked. "Because you'll have to figure that part out for yourself. That's the hardest part of the test." She explained as Chucky heaved a sigh and slowly walked over to Mary's bed before laying down and cuddling her up to his chest. "Don't worry," he began as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll find a way then."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Brittney Spears

I know, well hopefully I can make everyone feel a little bit brighter in this chapter since I think it's somewhat humorous even though there is a dark grey cloud hovering over them right now. Anyway Gabrielle did you get my message in the reviews?

Chucky awoke the next morning with a loud yawn and a long stretch. That's when he realized that Mary was missing. "Oh no!" he cried as he sat up and started scrambling all around the room looking for her. "Mary! Answer me! Where are you!?" he cried before he got down on his hand and knees and started crawling around the room and looking under the bed for her. "This is _not_ the time to be playing hide and seek with me kid!" he exclaimed when suddenly the door opened and Tiffany and Mary came inside wearing their swimsuits and holding hands.

"Uh Chucky?" Mary began. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked him when he suddenly jumped up to his feet and ran over to her. "Oh thank God!" he exclaimed as he embraced her tightly and grabbed ahold of her cheeks before kissing one of them. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" he yelled at his wife as he tried to pick Mary up but could barely lift her off the ground. "Man you really need to cut back on the sweets he told her as he set her on top of the bed. "We just went down for a swim at the pool since you were taking forever to wake up." Tiffany explained.

"Well next time do me a favor and wake me up anyway." Chucky told her. "I thought Christian came back and took her away or something!" he exclaimed anxiously. "I'm sorry Chucky, I really didn't mean to scare you. I just figured that you'd realize that Mary was with me." She explained. "Why do you guys always have to fight?" Mary asked loudly as the two of them turned over to look at her. "Oh sweetface we're not fighting. Chucky was just worried about you that's all. Besides even when we do fight you should know that it isn't your fault." She told her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I thought you were and right now I'm really scared because there is somebody who wants to hurt me." Mary said. "Look I already told you kid, I'm not going to let him hurt you again. And if he comes back for you then he'll have to fight me first." Chucky told her. "But what if he has a gun?" she asked him. "I don't care," he began as he shook his head. "I love you and you're much more precious to me than my own life." He told her. "But I don't think you'll have to worry about it because I don't think that it'll get that far." He said.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Mary asked him. "I have no idea but I know what we need to do first. Have some fun. And the only way we can do that is if we get you a disguise to wear when we're out in public." He explained. "You mean so Christian won't recognize me?" she asked. "So anyone who sees you won't recognize you in case the cops are after us." He told her. "But I've dealt with their kind before so I don't think I'll have any problem with doing it again." He said. "Well if you are going to make her dress up and disguise herself then you should at least let her pick out what she wants to wear." Tiffany said. "Alright, I'll bite." Chucky began before looking over at Mary. "What do you want to wear kid?" he asked her.

 _…._

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Chucky exclaimed folding his arms and shaking his head at Mary's choice of wardrobe. For she had on a pink T-shirt that barely reached her bellybutton, white slacks with a purple stripe going through the middle of it that didn't even reach her kneecaps, and a glittering purple hat that was mostly used by female popstars. "No daughter of mine is leaving the house dressed like a hooker!" he yelled.

"Come on Chucky be reasonable, technically Mary isn't even your daughter yet and we're not even at home. Besides, I'd say she was dressed more like a diva." Tiffany said. "By the way, that reminds me, if we're trying to disguise Mary completely I'd say that we should probably change her name when we're out and about as well." She explained. "Fine! But if and when this thing becomes legal then there are going to have to be some stricter rules around here!" Chucky cried throwing his arms into the air. "Now, what do you want it to be!?" he snapped as Mary turned around to look at Tiffany.

"Pay no attention to him honey, he's a little tense." She explained. "No kidding!" Chucky snapped back at her as she simply scowled at him and narrowed her eyes with a glare before turning her attention back over to Mary. "How about, Brittney Spears?" she suggested. "Oh God!" Chucky cried with a roll of his eyes. "Of all the names to pick, _why_ did you have to choose the one that flipped me off on the road?" he questioned. "That bitch nearly killed me, so I'm glad that I was able to kill her first." He said with a grin. "And good thing Glen was there, because that was back in the day when I didn't know about pedal extensions." He said.

"So, now that we got that settled what are we going to do now?" Tiffany asked. "Well, how about we get something to eat and then maybe we can rent a boat and go fishing out on the ocean." Chucky suggested. "Cool!" Mary err I mean Brittany exclaimed. "But not dressed like that!" Chucky told her. "We're going to have to find you something more suitable to wear, because I'm not riding in the same boat as a Madonna wannabe!" he exclaimed before they headed towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Accident

Hey Gabrielle, I just got finished reading your story so far! No wonder I couldn't find it, it was on Quotev. All this time I've been searching fanfiction I couldn't get anywhere, until I googled it and found it. Anyway, I REALLY enjoy it! And I didn't really see any errors. It sort of creeped me out a bit but in a good way so keep up the good work! And my continued thanks and appreciation is continued for these stories, although Chucky must seem like a really sissy now to you Gabrielle after writing all that dark stuff about him. LOL I'm glad you're still enjoying the stories so far though, and here is the next chapter!

After breakfast, Chucky, Tiffany, and Mary went out to the zoo and did some hiking around the park. Chucky was more than relieved when it was time to go fishing and to get Mary another set of clothes. This time she wore just a plain white T-shirt and some blue jeans, along with a fisherman's (fishergirl's) vest, topped with a pink fisher hat and white shoes with a higher heel that made them appear more like boots. "Now _that's_ more like it." Chucky said as they walked down towards the docks. "I'm not sure if I feel stupid, or relieved that nobody will ever recognize me because of the fact that I look like a dork." Mary said as they waited for the boat to arrive. "Well if you ask me, it's sort of up in the air." Chucky said with a chuckle while Tiffany placed her hands on top of her hips and simply just scowled at him. "What!?" he exclaimed. "You're not helping." She said warningly. "Well I'm sorry but she does sort of look ridiculous." He told her. "This isn't about her looking like a swimsuit model, this is about protecting her remember?" she questioned with a shake of her hand. "I know! I know!" Chucky snapped with a roll of his eyes.

"And I should know because it was my idea!" he told her. "Then do us both a favor and shut up about it because the poor girl is already frightened enough about the whole situation!" she snapped back at him as their boat finally arrived. "You're right Tiff, look Mary I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to laugh at you." He told her. "That's alright, I just want to go home." She said sadly as they climbed onto the boat and Chucky unhatched the chain before grabbing ahold of the wheel. "I know and we'll get you home just as soon as we can, I promise." He assured her.

"But right now let's go out and have some fun." He said as Mary sat down next to Tiffany and Chucky stepped down on the accelerator. Mary hung her head and heaved a sad sigh while Tiffany placed a loving arm around her and the boat sped off. "It'll be alright sweetface, you'll see. We won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with us." She reassured her as she kissed her cheek and rubbed her back soothingly. As the boat sped out farther and farther into Open Ocean, the sky started growing darker and darker. "You know Chucky maybe we should stop!" Tiffany cried over the loud noise of the engine. Chucky took his foot off the accelerator and looked back at her.

"Mary's getting seasick and it's getting darker out." She told him as Chucky turned over to look and Mary and saw that she was practically pale and her skin was about to turn green. Then he looked up at the sky and saw how dark and gloomy it was before there was a dark rumble of thunder in the background. "You're right, we should go back." He said when suddenly it started pouring rain down on top of them. Chucky pressed down on the gas once again before he realized that something didn't seem right. "Oh shit!" he cried. "The engine's dead!" he yelled as he tried desperately to start the boat up again.

"Chucky I'm scared!" Mary cried. "It's alright Mary, there's no need to panic, and everything is going to be just_" he began when suddenly there was a huge strike of lightning. Mary gave a loud scream before accidentally losing her balance and falling off of the back of the boat. "MARY!" Chucky yelled frantically feeling his heart starting to pound against his chest as she sank into the water. A few moments later she kicked up to the surface and started coughing out water trying to stay afloat. "Chucky," she began. "Chucky help!" she exclaimed as she took a deep breath and struggled to stay afloat while quickly moving her arms and legs around, but to no avail she sunk back down into the water.

"Tiff take the wheel!" Chucky told her before he took a deep breath and jumped off the side of the boat. A moment later he grabbed ahold of Mary's body and hoisted her back up towards the surface. He took a huge gasp of air but realized that the little girl was unconscious. "Mary wake up." He told her. "You're too big for me to lift onto the boat." He explained for he barely could keep his grip on her right now. " _Please_ wake up Mary!" he exclaimed when suddenly there was another strike of lighting and Chucky lost his grip just about at the same time when a gigantic wave blew them all away.

Everyone including the boat was tossed out of the water and struck against the shoreline of the beach. Before Chucky could manage to grab ahold of Mary again, he heard a gigantic thud as her head was struck up against a huge rock that appeared to be more like a bolder. Chucky gave a loud gasp and when he could he quickly got to his feet and rushed over to her splashing through the water as he ran. Chucky knelt down by her body and slowly lifted up her head that was now oozing with blood. Chucky looked down at her helplessly before placing a tender hand on her cheek as Tiffany rushed over to them.

"How is she?" she asked worriedly before kneeling down next to them. "She's still alive, but only just. I think she also has a concussion. We have to get her help _immediately_." He told her as Tiffany nodded and took out her cell phone. "I'll call 911." She said as Chucky gazed down at Mary. "Just stay with me kid," he began. "I can't live without you." He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; A Distant Memory

Alright first of to Gabrielle, you're story is REALLY starting to freak me out! I mean I can feel my heart literally pounding inside my chest as I read it, especially with that creepy song from Hocus Pocus. But the thing is I love them both! I can't help but continue reading it because I'm DYING to know what happens next! Hmm, maybe Chucky is a little bit like he is in this story being simply misunderstood? I don't know but keep up with the updates I beg of you! Anyway to Daisy I forgot to say that you don't annoy me in the slightest bit so go ahead to write what you want in the comments section! J Alright anyway here is the next chapter!

Tiffany burst inside the hospital as fast as her legs could carry her. "How is she!?" she exclaimed frantically after spotting one of the doctors. "I'm sorry?" he questioned. "Oh I'm sorry my bad, I looking for my husband Chucky, and his friend Mary Barclay." She explained. "Oh, so that's her name. Poor little thing." He said while shaking his head with a sigh. "That little girl must mean an awful lot to your husband, he's refused to leave her side ever since they brought her here." He explained. "She does," Tiffany began softly. "she means the world to him." She finished.

Meanwhile, Chucky sat upon Mary's hospital and gazed down at her through his teary eyes as he clutched on tightly to her hand. "Come on kid, you can't do this to me." He said with a sniff before rubbing his nose with his free hand. "I need you." He told her when suddenly Mary's eyes slowly began to open. "Mary?" Chucky questioned as tears of joy streamed down his face. "You're alive!" he exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed ahold of her and hugged her tightly. "You scared the shit out of me kid!" he began as he kissed her cheek. "I love you so much." He told her as Mary scrunched up her face in confusion. "Thank you but, who are you?" she asked him as Chucky quickly let go of her. "What!?" he exclaimed.

"You've got to be joking! You know who I am!" he told her. "I'm sorry, but no I don't." she told him with a shake of her head. "Come on Mary, we've known each other for years. Stop fooling around." He told her. "I don't understand, who's Mary?" she questioned. "Oh no, you have _got_ to be fuckin kidding me!" he cried. "Mary come on, snap out of it would ya?" he asked as he gently tapped his hand up against her cheek and began to shake her gently. "It's me Chucky, now come on! You're honestly telling me that you don't recognize me!?" he exclaimed but she just simply shook her head.

"You mean, you really don't know who I am?" he asked her again but she just shook her head when suddenly Tiffany walked into the room. "Oh great!" he snapped with a roll of his eyes. "Well it's nice to see you too asshole!" she yelled back at him. "No, not you. It's Mary, she can't remember anything. She doesn't recognize me and she doesn't even know who _she_ is." He explained. "Oh I see,.. it looks like she has amnesia." She realized. "Yeah, no kidding." Chucky said. " So the question is what am I supposed to about it?" he asked her.

"Well I don't really know for sure. I just know about it from reading it from magazines in the doctor's office for all these years. And from what I read, memory loss is very common in head injuries." She explained. "Oh, well, will it come back?" he asked her. "It should," she began with a nod. " At least, I think so. But in the meantime maybe you can try jogging Mary's memory with special items that are important to her, and tell her stories about all the adventures that you've had together." She explained as Chucky quickly turned to look back over at the girl now fast asleep inside the bed.

"But Tiff, what if her memory _doesn't_ come back?" he questioned. "Only time will tell, but I wouldn't worry about it. Just hope and believe that it will." She told him as he simply heaved a sigh and slowly bent down to kiss Mary's forehead. "You just remember how much I love you." He whispered before he got up and followed Tiffany out of the room.

I apologize for the super short chapter, but there will be more later, I promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; Friends Like Us

HA! HA! I love the fact that in your story the first name of the bully was Billy. I do notice a couple errors here and there but nothing too major at all! I'm really enjoy it and I don't think it's corny at all! And I forgot to say that yeah Chucky always looked like a toddler to me too, (in his doll form) and that's why he has such trouble holding onto Mary now that she's bigger than him which they used to be about the same size, and even though back then she was a _little bit_ smaller, it was still a struggle for him. But don't worry I think you're going to really love the next few chapters now that we are getting closer and closer to the happy ending. And as a special bonus, towards the end of the story, (Gabrielle) I'll have an extra special surprise for you! As always thanking you for all your reviews and support and enjoy the next chapter! Oh and I think you meant _don't_ let her not recover her memory.

That night Chucky had an awful lot of trouble getting to sleep. He couldn't forget the fact that the little girl whom he had loved, adored, and cherished for so many years know didn't recognize who he was. That thought haunted him throughout the night. What if she never remembered him? The next morning Chucky decided then and there that he wasn't about to let that happen. So after he got up, showered, and ate breakfast, he went back down to the parking lot and drove down to the hospital in the rental car that they had been using. Chucky carried a huge cardboard box inside the building and waited until he was called to see Mary.

The little girl awoke and sat up immediately as he came into the room. "You again?" she questioned. "What do you want now?" she asked as Chucky dropped the box and hopped up onto her bed. "To talk to you about something." He began. "Listen kid, you _have_ to remember me. You just _have_ to." He told her. "I'm sorry I really don't, I wish I did though. And who exactly are you anyway?" she asked him. "Kid," he began before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm your best friend, and you're mine too." He explained.

"You are?" she questioned. "But I don't even know you." She told him with a shake of her head as Chucky simply heaved a sigh. "Alright, fine you don't believe me I'll show you. Here." He began as he dug deep into his pocket and took out the bling necklace. "Remember this? You gave it to me a few years ago when I first became a part of your family." He told her as he placed it inside her hand. "But I thought you said that you were my friend." She said with uncertainty. "I know, I _did_ say that but we sort of have a special relationship you and me. We go way back kid, and we've had a lot of wonderful times together." He told her as leapt back down onto the ground and pulled out a portrait of them when they were having a picnic at the park with her mother.

He climbed back up on top of the bed and handed it over to her. "You can't beat the relationship that we have kid." He began before he started to sing to her. "Spring is on the hillside, and the skies are in easy blue. It's a perfect time for all those things that we both love to do." He sung as Mary's memory suddenly had a flashback to the time they had the picnic and she could see it come back to life inside her mind.

 _Like taking walks,_

 _And having talks,_

 _Or staring at the stars._

 _While slowly we discover,_

 _Who we want and who we are._

Now Mary imagined the two of them running through the great green grass together, laughing and playing, as they rushed down to the creek and ran through the water together. Then she saw herself leaping on top of Chucky and tumbling down a huge hill before landing on top of his chest while he gazed up at her and grinned.

 _Seasons come, and seasons go,_

 _And the world keeps rolling round._

 _You've got me, and I've got you,_

 _And that's the sweetest thing we've found._

 _It takes a little time to find a heart you really trust._

 _It'll take you to forever and make you friends like us._

Now Mary remembered the time that she was playing hide and seek inside the woods with Chucky. She quietly giggled to herself as Chucky tried to find her up inside her treehouse. Then with a grin, she leapt down to the ground behind him. Chucky quickly turned around and gasped before the two of them busted out laughing.

 _Summer is a dating,_

 _Drifting through the trees._

 _Whatever we can dream of,_

 _Is something we can be._

Mary's mind flashed back to the time when she watched the sunset together on top of her treehouse, and then about how that night they had camped out inside their backyard and had laid on their backs gazing up at the stars and counting the constellations up in the night sky.

 _Like watching early evening fall,_

 _Or counting fireflies._

 _The harvest moon above us,_

 _As crickets sing their lullabies._

 _Seasons come and season go,_

 _And the world keeps rolling round._

 _You've got me,_

 _And I've got you,_

 _And that's the sweetest thing we've found._

 _It takes a little time to find,_

 _A heart you really trust._

 _It'll take you to forever, and make you friends like us._

Now Mary pictured her and Chucky outside on the patio when they carved their Halloween pumpkin together, and the time when they had a snowball fight out in the backyard just before Christmas.

 _Well autumn comes and winter's close behind,_

 _A friend is someone you can turn to when the sun don't shine._

Mary remembered that time that Chucky comforted her during the rainstorm before she continued listening to him singing to her. "Well, seasons come and seasons go, but the world keeps rolling round. You've got me and I've got you and that's the sweetest thing we've found. It takes a little time to find a heart you really trust. It'll take you to forever, to make you friends like us." He sung when suddenly everything came back to Mary as she looked back down at the bling necklace inside her hand. "Oh Chucky!" she cried before throwing her arms around him. Chucky closed his eyes and deepened the embrace.

Awww! Wasn't that sweet? The song is from one of my favorite Christmas movies called Annabelle's Wish. Not that I want to think about Christmas yet LOL I just love the song! What a _beautiful_ relationship they have. *sigh* I wish I had a friend like that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Miracles Happen

Alright first of all thanks for the shout out! I just finished reading more of your story and well, even though it really isn't as much of my cup of tea as I thought it was, it really is interesting. I don't know though I guess I'm more of the kind of person who enjoys Chucky more when he isn't so evil, still Chucky I mean but with a little bit more of a heart. Yeah I know I'm a pathetic person who prefers the cutesy side of him, but that doesn't mean that I don't think you're a good writer if you enjoy that dark and violent sort of thing. So anyway, you'll find out more about your surprise tomorrow since I think I'm going to be finishing this story already and starting the fourth one (Chucky Goes Hollywood) on Friday. So enjoy the next chapter!

"I thought I lost you." Chucky told her when suddenly there came a loud thunderous noise coming from the lobby. "Chucky what's that!?" she cried as she grabbed ahold of him tighter. Chucky knew that something was wrong when he heard people outside of the room screaming. That's when suddenly the door burst open and Christian entered the room carrying a gun inside his hand. "There you are you little son of a bitch!" he yelled angrily. "You stole my daughter! I should blow your fuckin head off, but I'm feel gracious today so I think I'll just have you arrested. How does that sound?" he asked as Chucky quickly pulled himself up to his feet.

"No!" he yelled as he pointed at him and shook his finger. "I beg your pardon?" the other man questioned. "I said no God damn it!" Chucky yelled back at him. "I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER YOU BASTARD!" he hollered on the top of his lungs. "Give me back my daughter." Christian growled through his clenched teeth. "Over my dead body." Chucky said coldly through an icy stare. "Oh really? Well, suit yourself. You deserve it anyway for what you did to my parents." He said as he cocked his gun and pointed it at him. "NO!" Mary screamed.

"Wait a minute. Is this what this is all about? Revenge?" Chucky questioned. "I don't know what you're talking about." Christian said. "Because if it is, I know _exactly_ what you're going through. But _I'm_ the one you should be taking it out on, not the kid. It isn't her fault." Chucky explained. "Well, what do _you_ know about it?" Christian questioned him. "I know that I was just like you once. I had everything taken away from me, and so I tried to get my revenge on innocent people. But when the time came I just couldn't do it, because something changed inside of me. I fell in love." He told him as he took ahold of Mary's hand and looked over at her.

"And because of it I learned something very important. I learned that there was away for me to still be a killer without really hurting anyone, and I could use it for a good advantage if I used it to _protect_ the people I care about instead of hurting them." Chucky explained. "Now just put the gun down and we'll forget this ever happened." He said as he offered the man his hand. "No! I don't know what you're talking about! The people I cared about turned their backs on me a long time ago." He said as he held his gun up to his eye and fixed Chucky as the target while placing his finger on the trigger finger.

"I understand your pain but you don't really want to kill me." Chucky said. "No, I do." Christian said with a nod before firing a bullet at Chucky's chest. "NO!" Mary screams rang throughout his ears as he saw his life flash before his eyes right alongside the bang. Chucky felt his body grow limp and fall over onto the bed before he blacked out.

 _….._

 _The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a white cloudy mist. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. "What's going on here? Is this a dream?" he questioned himself when suddenly he realized that his Good Guy outfit had been replaced by a white robe and he had a pair of small wings attached to his back. Chucky's wings fluttered involuntarily as he struggled to get to his feet. "Man, are my ears ringing." He said to himself as he squinted from the bright light above his head that was shining down at him into his eyes._

 _Suddenly he realized he was standing on a gigantic fluffy white cloud and that there was a huge golden gate in front of him and an angelic choir was starting to be sung as it slowly started to open. "What's going on here?" Chucky questioned. "What's the joke?" he asked when suddenly Andy appeared in a shimmering silver dust with Kristen appearing beside him. "This isn't a joke Chucky, your love for our daughter is what brought you here." She explained. "So you mean I'm really_" he began as she nodded and he quickly started looking around. "And this is_" he said as he gestured all around him with his hand and Kristen simply nodded again._

 _"Listen, I'm flattered that you all think I'm worthy enough to be here but I can't be dead! Mary needs me there to protect her!" he exclaimed. "I know, and that's why we're here. This is just a visit Chucky and a sneak peek of what's to come if you continue to follow your heart." Kristen explained. "You mean you're going to send me back?" he asked them eagerly. "On the condition that you promise me that you'll take care of Mary." Kristen said. "I'd love too, but how do I do that?" Chucky questioned. "Don't worry Chucky," she began. "miracles can happen. Otherwise we wouldn't be here." She told him when suddenly it grew dark again._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Custody Hearing

Well here we are, only a few more chapters left. And this particular one you should find (hopefully) very moving, beautiful, and inspiring. The next chapter you get your surprise Gabrielle! Gee, I wonder what it's going to be? Part of the song When You Believe by Whitney Huston and Mariah Carey was used.

Chucky slowly opened his eyes and found that Tiffany was sitting on top of his bed holding onto his hand. "Tiff,.." he began. "I just had the worst nightmare. I dreamed I got shot and when I died, I went to Heaven." He explained. "Number one, it wasn't a dream, and number two why would that be such a bad thing?" Tiffany asked him. "Because I looked like the fuckin Tooth Fairy!" he snapped as Tiffany giggled. "Well it sure is nice to see you back to your mean old rotten self." She told him. "Yeah, where's Christian and what happened to Mary?" he asked her as she simply heaved a sigh.

"Well the good news is that the police showed up and arrested him, I think he might be gone for a long time." She told him. "Good! That bastard deserved it!" Chucky exclaimed. "And now what's the bad news?" he asked her as he saw a solemn expression grow onto her face. "Tiff," he began. "Where's Mary?" he questioned her again starting to feel a sickish feeling sink into his stomach. "I tried to stop them Chucky, but child services showed up and took Mary away." She explained. "What!?" he exclaimed as he quickly threw the covers off of him and leapt out of bed.

"And you just let her go!? Tiff, you don't know where the hell the kid is going to end up!" he cried. "I know Chucky, I'm sorry I really tried to stop them but they're going to take her to an orphanage until someone suitable wants to adopt her. And we have to prove to them that it's us." She said. "Oh yeah, how!?" he snapped. "By having faith and trusting God that we will find a way." She explained. "Yeah well I put my faith in God before and look where I ended up? I didn't have anywhere to turn until I met you guys." He told her. "Exactly, and that's why you should trust in Him and just believe that He will find a way." She told him before softly starting to sing to him.

"Many nights we've prayed, with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood. Now we are not afraid, because we know there is much to fear. We have been moving mountains long before we knew we could. There can be miracles, when you believe. The hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve? When you believe somehow you will, you will when you believe." She sung and it was that moment right then and there that Chucky knew that his wife was right. He was more determined now than ever to get his kid back no matter what it took. He needed her as much as she needed him, and he found to his own surprise that he could be fairly persuasive when he wanted to be.

 _….._

"Where is she!?" he demanded as he slammed the administrator of child services up against the wall. "Look buddy, I don't know who you are and I don't know who you're talking about or what you're problem is_" he began shakily as Chucky quickly interjected. "Alright then I'll care enough to enlighten you." He began. "My name is Charles Lee Ray, and I'm talking about a little girl named Mary Barclay. As for what my problem is, I'm in love with her and I want to adopt her." He explained. "Now, let's try this again, where is she!?" he yelled angrily.

"Take it easy buddy, they're just planning to find her a foster home." The administrator said. "Yeah, well their plans are changed." Chucky began. "I just can't let her go live with a bunch of strangers when I'm in love with her. I love her too much." He told him. "Now tell me what I've got to do." He demanded.

 _…_

"All rise." The bailiff said as everyone inside the courtroom obeyed and stood up as the judge entered the room. "The custody hearing of Mary Karen Barclay is now in session." The judge said as she pounded her mallet against the piece of wood on her desk as everyone sat back down. The judge put on her glasses and looked down at the sheet of paper on her desk before lifting it up and reading it. "Charles Lee Ray, please rise." She told him. Chucky was so used to this being said to him that by now it just came so naturally that he rose up onto his feet before she barely even finished saying his name.

"It says here that you're also known as Chucky the killer doll." She said as the whole entire courtroom burst into a fit of laughter. "Uh yes your honor, that's true." He said into his microphone as he bent down over it and the judge struck down her mallet again to silence the laughter. "Well in case you were wondering I don't find your sense of humor the least bit amusing. And I find it disturbing beyond anything else that this case is about you wanting custody over a child when it should be about locking you up for insanity." She told him when suddenly Chucky grew silent.

"Your honor I would just like to say something!" Tiffany blurted out before quickly rising to her feet. "Before we jump to conclusions and point fingers at what a terrible man Chucky is, let me just point out to the court that if it wasn't for him, there may have been a chance that the child in question may not be alive today." She explained. "I see, well in that case please continue Mrs. Ray, that is if you have the proper evidence." She said as she gestured her hand out to her. "Oh you bet I do." Tiffany said before getting out of her chair and walking out in front of her desk.

"Well as you all may be aware of by now, a man was just put in jail because he was a child abuser and a very violent man. What some of you may not be aware of is that man was Mary's supposed called father. But I can _honestly_ say that the only thing he ever did for her, was help to bring her into this world. He didn't give a shit about her, he used her and abused her, and kept her around just so that he could pay his bills. Now I ask the court, does that seem like a real father to you?" she questioned as chatter once again erupted inside the courtroom.

"Order!" The judge exclaimed as she struck her mallet a couple more times and the court remained silent. "Continue Mrs. Ray." She told her. "Thank you your honor, Chucky please stand up if you will?" Tiffany questioned as Chucky slowly got to his feet unaware about what was about to happen. "Now it may be very hard to see for the people in the back," she began before she walked over to him and rolled up the corner of his shirt. "But right here is a scar that was shot from a bullet from that same man that I was talking about earlier. And the reason it was fired ladies and gentlemen was because Chucky refused to step aside because he was protecting Mary." She explained.

"Tiff you don't have to do this." Chucky told her. "No trust me Chucky I do." Tiffany told him before she dropped his shirt and pushed back his bangs while the court remained silent and it was as if you could hear a pin drop. "This scar on Chucky's forehead is from a burn he got when he rushed inside a burning building to save that same child. Both times he never gave any thought to his own life." She explained before brushing back his bangs and continued on with her speech as she walked back up in front of the room. "You see, Chucky and Mary don't even share the same DNA, but yet he acts more like a father to her then the one that was supposed to be in the first place."

She said as she slammed her hand down upon the desk. "God damn it! I mean what is a father anyway!? According to the dictionary it simply says a breeder, but I say different!" she yelled. "I say that is someone who provides for his daughter, and who loves her more than life itself. And someone who has always been there for her whenever she needs it!

Somebody who is there to pick you up when you fall of your bike and tells you to get right back on again. Someone who is always there to be a friend to you and play with you when you get lonely, laugh with you when you're happy, and crying along with you when you're in pain. Somebody who always stands up for you when you're being picked on,

who never misses your school plays or dance recitals. Somebody who stays up all night with you when you're sick, and most importantly, teaches you to never give up on your dreams no matter how difficult they may be. You see when it really comes right down to it, it wouldn't make any sense not to let Chucky gain custody of Mary because besides the parents who raised her, and may they rest in peace, I say he is the _perfect_ one for the job." She said. "Nothing further your honor." She said as she sat down when suddenly the room grew silent. Then all of a sudden somebody stood up and slowly started to applaud. Then another one stood up, followed by another one. Pretty soon the whole entire room was applauding and cheering for Chucky and Tiffany. Somebody even placed two fingers in-between their teeth and whistled loudly.

"I guess that settles it then," the judge began. "I award Charles Lee Ray and his wife Tiffany with full custody of Mary Barclay. Case dismissed!" she exclaimed as she hit her mallet one last time upon the desk as Chucky turned to Tiffany and grinned as the room continued to fill up with cheers. They had done it, they won. After the official adoption Mary would be their daughter. That's when suddenly Chucky and Tiffany embraced and shared a passionate kiss celebrating their victory.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! Anyway, in the next chapter Chucky and Tiffany's baby is going to be born. And unless you read my profile which no cheating if you haven't, any thoughts if it's going to be a boy or a girl? Discuss and we'll soon find out if you're right.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; The Stork Has Landed

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great feedback, but before the new chapter we have this special word from my friend until the end and yours; Chucky.

Thank you! And as my friend April just said, (shh it's just our little secret that that's my real name because it spoils the illusion) thank you again for all your kind words and support. I really got to be honest that it means an awful lot to me and my family, and of course the author that is writing my autobiography for free. Which is good because I didn't plan on paying her a cent! Anyway, I wanted to tell you about her all new upcoming story which will be, wait for it,.. a musical. Yes apparently she's really into those High School Musical films and she thought it would be hilarious if she did a parody of it. The name of it is named Chucky Goes Hollywood and it will focus on Hollywood buying my story and thus, introducing one of the other main characters (Andy Barclay) into the plot of The Child's Play Films. So, *points a finger at the audience* you better be there because trust me you don't want to miss it. I can guarantee that you'll be laughing your asses off. *nods* Now, why are you just sitting there and looking at me for? Go and enjoy the rest of the story because there are only a couple of chapters left. I mean it, or you'll have _me_ to deal with! *throws his head back and laughs maliciously*

_ Chucky

Oh in case you're wondering, Mary Ray Barclay sounded better than Mary Barclay Ray. Sort of like a new middle name for her.

Mary Ray Barclay had just finished writing her first entry in her new diary that her new mother gave to her. That's when suddenly there came a knock on the bedroom door. Mary looked up from her desk and took off her reading glasses. "Come in." she said while she spun around in her chair and her father (who was wearing his bling necklace) entered the bedroom. "Hey kid, what are you doing in here?" he asked her. "None of your business." Mary teased playfully as she quickly shut her diary and snatched it up into the air.

"Hey I'm your father now," Chucky began with a grin. "I make it my business." He teased back. "Come here, I have to give you." He told her. "Really?" she questioned as she got up from her chair. "What's that?" she asked while she skipped over to her bedroom mirror. "Here, turn around." He told her as he removed a tiny silver locket from his front pocket and unhooked the ends of it before tying it around her neck. "It's a sort of welcome to our family present." He explained as she looked down at it and realized that it had her first name engraved in it.

"Gee, thank you." She told him. "Open it, there's something else." He told her as she pried the two ends of the heart apart and saw a tiny picture of her and her biological mother and father. She felt her eyes start to fill up with tears as she saw her mother holding her while her father stood beside them. "That way they can always be close to your heart." Chucky explained as she continued to gaze down at the tiny people smiling up at her before shutting it back up tightly.

"Thank you,.." she began while she blinked away her tears as she turned to look over at him. "Daddy." She said as Chucky felt his heart practically melt into a puddle of butter as he heard her call him that for the first time. "You're welcome kid." He told her as they embraced tightly. Just then suddenly the doorbell rang. "You know I bet who that is," Chucky began with a grin as Mary's face lit up with excitement. "Glen!" she cried as she raced out of the room and down the stairs as quickly as her legs could carry her.

Tiffany opened the door as Mary flew over to him and leapt up inside of his arms. "Hello there little sister." He told her with a grin. "Hi big brother." She said back as she exchanged it. "I have somebody that I want to introduce you to." He began as Mary turned to look to see a beautiful woman next to him. "Who's the blonde with the silicon boobs?" Chucky asked as he slowly came down the stairs. "Dad, this is my new girlfriend Jenna." Glen explained. "But everybody just calls me Jen." She explained. "Glen and Jen?" Tiffany questioned. "Gee that's kind of cute isn't it Chucky?" she asked him.

"I think it sounds like something out of a Dr. Seuss book." He said with a scoff. "Well actually Jen's studying to become a doctor." Glen explained as Chucky simply rolled his eyes. "I feel like I just arrived in toon town." He remarked as Glen heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry about my parents." He explained. "What a minute Glen, does Jen know about us?" Tiffany asked. "Oh yeah, I told her everything. I mean I wasn't sure about it at first, but after all awhile I realized that she liked me for who I was and that I could basically tell her anything." He explained.

"Good, then tell her to get out and to put on a bigger bra!" Chucky snapped. "For God's sake Chucky shut up!" Tiffany yelled before smacking him a crossed the shoulder. "You're embarrassing our son in front of his new girlfriend!" she whispered as the result turned into a smacking fight. "Uh, maybe I better go." Jen began as Glen sat Mary back down on the ground. "No, please don't go. I know my parents are different but they really are wonderful people once you get to know them." He said when suddenly Chucky accidentally missed his wife's shoulder and struck her inside the belly.

Tiffany started to moan and grabbed ahold of her stomach. "Tiff are you alright?" Chucky questioned as he took ahold of her hands. "No,.. no,.." she said inside a hoarse whisper while she shook her head and started breathing heavily. "Oh come on Tiff, I didn't hit you that hard." He said. "No Chucky, the baby's coming." She said softly. "What?" he questioned. "I SAID THE BABY'S COMING YOU FUCKER!" she hollered on the top of her lungs as Chucky simply just gasped and gaped his mouth at her before looking over at everyone else. "Pay no attention to little miss potty mouth, she's temporarily hormonal." He told them before taking her hand and walking over to the door.

"Come on Tiff, just continue to breathe and try to calm down. I'll walk you to the car and then I'll called the hospital once we're on the road alright?" he questioned her calmly before glancing back over his shoulder at everyone else. "Glen, watch your sister,.." Chucky began before giving a suspicious glance over at Jen. "And everything else." He warned before he walked his wife out the door. Mary, Glen, and Jen waited for a moment and all exchanged glances before excitedly running out the door after them.

 _…_

"Alright Tiffany, I'm going to need you to push." Her doctor told her as she laid upon the hospital bed. Tiffany felt her whole entire body start to tremble as she pushed while Chucky held on tightly to her hand. "Come on Tiff, you can do it!" he exclaimed. That's when suddenly he realized that he had been standing at the wrong place. Blood squirted out of Tiffany and hit him in the face. "There it comes, I can see the head!" the doctor cried when a moment later a little tiny baby came out of her and its first breaths of life could be heard as it started to cry.

"So, what is it?" Chucky questioned. "It's a girl!" he heard the doctor exclaim a moment later. Chucky groaned and felt his eyeballs roll back into his head as the doctor started to wash the baby off. "Well usually I ask the fathers if they want the honor of cutting the cord, but it looks like this one is down and out for the count." The doctor said as he cut the cord and wrapped the new baby up inside a pink blanket before handing her over to her mother. "Oh my God Chucky, she's so beautiful." Tiffany whispered as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"Hello beautiful baby girl, I'm your mommy." She whispered as she bent down and kissed the top of her bald little head. The baby opened her beautiful blue eyes for the first time and scrunched up her face in confusion. "Huh," Chucky began after he finally had time to recuperate. "She's cross-eyed." He began as he got up to his feet and walked over to the bedside. "That's because all babies are like that when they're first born." Tiffany explained as Chucky sat down beside her. "So, what are we going to call her?" he asked.

"Well I've been thinking about that and my two favorite girl names are Annie and Belle, so I figured we could name her after that other famous possessed doll." She explained. "Annabelle?" Chucky questioned as he grinned. "Hmm, I guess I could get used to that." He said. "We'll name her Annabelle Gabrielle Ray,.. the Gabrielle part just came to me." Tiffany said as she turned to smile and wink towards the audience. "And we'll call her Annie for short." She added. "My beautiful little Annabelle." She said while the proud parents smiled down at the baby inside her arms and exchanged a tender kiss on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; A New Beginning

Actually there's one last chapter to go LOL, and you're very welcome about the fact that I named Annabelle AKA Annie's, (I actually love that name in real life ever since I saw the movie) middle name after your own in which I find very pretty. Anyway I still hope you read my next story, maybe even just to make fun of it because you got to admit that it's a pretty hilarious sight to think of Chucky doing the "We're All In This Together Dance," and not all of the songs are going to be from HSM, some are even original. But if you want to skip it altogether I completely understand. There will be a final story after that all about Annabelle as well. As for reading your own stories, as I said before you are a really great writer but I'm having a hard time trying to get into it since it's not my cup of tea and a little more darker than I imagined. Let me know if you write any other good stories in the future that I might be interested in, and as always THANK YOU for your continued support. 333

A few days later Tiffany brought Annabelle home from the hospital. "Aww,.. she's _so_ cute!" Mary exclaimed. "Can I hold her?" she asked her. "Sure, she's your baby sister." Her mother answered. "What's her name Mum? Dad hasn't told us yet." Glen said. "Well her real name is Annabelle but we've been calling her Annie." Tiffany explained as she carried the car seat over to the couch and sat it down in front of it. "Aww! I love the name Annie!" Mary exclaimed while her mother lifted the baby up inside her arms. "Yeah me too." Jen began with a grin. "I love that musical. When I was a little girl I always wished I could play her." She said.

"Alright sweetface, just sit on the couch and hold out your arms." Tiffany said as Mary sat down and held out her arms. "Now she just ate so if she needs a changing just give her to your father." She explained as she placed the tiny baby inside her big sister's arms. "Thanks Tiff." Chucky said sarcastically. "Hello Annie, I'm your big sister Mary." She said softly as the little baby reached out and grabbed ahold of her finger tightly. "I can't believe how little she is, even for a doll." Mary said as Chucky smiled at them warmly. That's when suddenly the baby cocked her head and started to fuss.

"Uh oh diaper alert." Chucky said. "Here give her to me." He groaned as he reluctantly placed out his arms. "No that's alright, I'll change her. After all I've practiced with my baby dolls for years." Mary said. "Yeah but those dolls weren't alive and the stuff that goes inside the diapers weren't included." Chucky explained. "Don't listen to him, if you want to change her be my guest." Tiffany said as the baby continued to cry. Mary kissed the top of her head and gently set her down before starting to unbutton the flap from her little pink onesie.

"Shouldn't we warn the fire department first!?" Chucky asked loudly so he could be heard over the baby's cries. "No, what _you_ need to do is find Stanley and take him for a walk. That poor dog must be scared to death from all that crying. He isn't used to having a baby around, and he'll need some time to adjust to it since it must be a nerve-racking situation for him!" Tiffany snapped. "Alright, I'll go find Stanley. I mean it's not like I'm really complaining about it. All of this screaming is giving me a headache." Chucky said before he got up from the couch and walked away.

"Maybe Daddy needs some time to adjust to having a new baby around too." Mary said with a grin as she finished changing her sister's diaper. "Yep! Sounds like him to me." Tiffany said. "Could you please do me a favor?" she questioned. "Sure what's that?" Mary asked her back. "After you're done throwing that diaper away could you please help me wash the dishes? I have a lot of stuff do before James comes over tonight to see the new baby." She said as Mary nodded and agreed before handing the baby back over to her mother.

 _…._

Later on that evening Chucky and Mary decided to take a walk in the woods out to their old treehouse. The sun began to set as they talked about new original song ideas as they climbed up to the top of their old tree fort. "You know, I was just talking to James and he told me that Hollywood was so interested in the concept of a killer doll, that they thought they would make a movie about me and cast me as a star." Chucky began as they sat down next to each other. "It might not happen for another few years though." He said.

"Maybe we can even write some songs for a movie soundtrack, you know sort of like father and daughter on the road together." He suggested as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "Maybe," she began. "Dad can I ask you a question?" she asked. "Sure, what's up?" he asked her back. "Do you think that maybe someday I could star on Broadway and play the part of Annie or something?" she asked him.

"Sweetheart, I believe you can do anything you set your mind to." He answered as he kissed the top of her head. "I still miss my parents a lit bit though, do you think they're in Heaven watching over me?" she asked. "Mary I _know_ they're in Heaven watching over you because I was there and they told me themselves. They told me that they would send me back if I promised to take care of you." He explained as he smiled down at her and kissed her again. "I'm so glad that I was able to stay with you though. I just _love_ happy endings." Mary said. "Me too," Chucky began. "but I call this more of a happy beginning." He told her as she leaned her head down upon his shoulder while the two of them watched the sunset together.

Thank you for giving me the inspiration for this chapter with your comment in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you do continue to write no matter what else tells you, because you're a great writer and dreams can come true!


End file.
